


Fuck You

by ladeedadaday



Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [5]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690
Kudos: 11





	Fuck You

"No, fuck you, Lex!" Ethan yells one night. Thankfully, Hannah's being watched by Grace Chasity so the pair doesn't have to worry about their volume. "Fuck you! You're always relyin' on me to do favors for you and 'm so sick of it, Lex!" 

Lex looks up at him, horror and tears in her eyes, but he can't bring himself to care. "Ethan, please... I'm trying so hard to do everything at once, but I can't!" She counters. 

"Well, then clearly you're not tryin' hard enough, Lex!" He throws his arms up in frustration, and she immediately blocks what she assumes is an incoming hit. "'M still mad, but you know I'd never hit you," His tone is lowered and softer. 

She wipes tears away from her cheeks, looking up at him in disbelief. "Yeah? Well I thought I knew that you weren't gonna yell at me, and look at where we are." 

He sits down a few feet away from her. "Lex, are you even paying attention to what I've been trying to tell you?"

Now that he's taking a calmer approach, Lex is a lot more comfortable with discussing the topic at hand. "Of course I have! But there isn't a lot I can do. You're having a hard time getting and keeping a job, so I'm working two so that Hannah and I can literally survive, Ethan. I'm prioritizing survival. And I'm sorry that I can't help you with everything that needs to be done, but I need to work."

"'M really sorry. That was totally uncalled for and I shouldn't have yelled at you." He says, blushing. Lex looks down at her lap where her hands rest. "Can I--? Can I touch you?" Lex nods, and he scoots closer to her, taking her hands and rubbing his thumbs over her palms. "Lex... I didn't mean to hurt you," He promises. 

"And I didn't mean to snap at you." Lex apologizes, grabbing Ethan's hands and kissing his knuckles. "And I'm sorry that I ask you to do so much for me and Hannah. I'm really sorry." 

He shakes his head. "No, love, you have _nothing_ to apologize for. You're working so hard and I'm so proud of you." 

"Thanks, babe. Now about fucking me..."


End file.
